


Wonderland in the Dark

by Gemichin, layerto



Series: Wonderland in the Dark Series [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Wonderland AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: A land covered in an eternal blanket of night, a thin string that rules fate. The inhabitants of Wonderland turn to a strange visitor to snap the threads and bring back that which has been stolen.





	Wonderland in the Dark

“Can you tell me where I am…?”

“Why… You’re in Wonderland, of course.”

“How did I get here?”

“Why… You fell down the rabbit hole. Is your head on straight?”

“I’m… Not entirely sure anymore. Who are you?”

“Why… I’m the Mad Hatter, of course.”

“Mad Hatter… Can you tell me why it’s so dark?”

“Ah… Well… That’s because Wonderland’s light has been stolen.”

“Stolen?”

“Stolen.”

“Can we get it back?”

“I wonder…”


End file.
